1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to children's accessory apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's sink apparatus wherein the same provides a sink with a manual pump and reservoir for fluid, with cups mounted therewithin. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable wash apparatus is utilized in the Prior art. The portable wash apparatus, as well as apparatus of convenient construction is provided to permit a self-serving type of organization for use in a transportable manner. Such patents are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,003 to Chang utilizing foot controls mounted about the base of the organization for permitting selection of water and directing people to stand in a particular orientation relative to the sink structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,123 to Wines, Jr., et al. sets forth a portable nursing apparatus utilizing a sink, as well as a heating and water dispensing organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,583 to Herman, et al. sets forth a portable wet bar utilizing a pump and a waste water receiving reservoir underlying a sink structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,211 to Culver, Jr. sets forth a self-serving sink utilizing a pump and elongate waste water hose to be connected to a remote fluid accepting reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,937 to Curliss sets forth a housing structure wherein a sink member is hingedly mounted to a support, wherein the support includes a fluid reservoir to direct water into the sink member when the sink member is opened relative to the reservoir.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child's sink apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in providing convenience of access and to enhance hygienic cleaning and oral maintenance of children and the like in a training and entertaining manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.